The Beginning, Middle, and End of Uzumaki Naruto
by AskingforDisaster
Summary: Modern fic:Uzumaki Naruto has a dream and nothing will stop him from achieving it.With your everyday teen problems, watch Naruto soar through life. I tried making it close to the canon storyline and IC characters


We all know about everyday life right? We all know what it's like to be a normal teenager right? Well, one unfortunate teen doesn't. He was always an outcast and most likely will always be. That's what the average person would say, especially if you didn't know him. If you did have the slightest clue about him, you would know about his stubbornness and his determination. He was the kid you don't know as Uzumaki Naruto. Soon enough, you will learn much about him and his past all the while learning about the lives he effects along the way.

If one were to describe the scene outside, one would say normal, calm, and joyful or something along those lines. It's true though. The scene was all of those things. The environment was nice with young kids running outside of their peaceful apartment complex rushing their guardians to escort them to their destination while one lone teen was getting ready to start something new in his life.

Today was the day, he would pass the test to get into excel outside of the academy and into the prestigious area of the school where he can learn better and make his dreams come true. That's right! Uzumaki Naruto was going to pass the Konoha Academy test and become a genin ( in this story, genin are more respected than the canon storyline and the rank is more modern). The fifteen year old Uzumaki Naruto standing at 5'5, spiky yellow hair that is considered blonde to save people the trouble of having an argument over his is yellow or blonde, (all other appearances in profile such as clothing).

He didn't live too far from the academy from the academy so walking was no problem. The problem was the glares he would receive from the adults and vulgar gestures he would receive from the children. He didn't blame them though. They had a reason to fear him. But that wasn't the only thing. He knew they were to idiotic that he was not what they though he was. He was a mere teenage, high school student trying to graduate. The only difference from the average teen was, he wanted to become great to be realized and he had no problem expressing that fact. Naruto, not wanting to miss anything , fixed an Instant Ramen cup and ate at an inhuman speed devouring like the Kyuubi eating people's lives.( AN: XD)He didn't even bother to throw the cup away. He just grabbed his rusty old bag and ran out without locking the door knowing no one would even bother to go inside the house to steal or destroy anything.

*At Konoha Academy*

Many students were filing in, taking seats all around the school. Most entered the building to go to their favorite hangout spots while some stayed outside and did whatever teenagers do. Some filed into to the classrooms while some chatted in the classrooms waiting on their teachers to come. Konoha Academy. The top school in the Fire Country. There was one particular classroom that you would normally see. This is the classroom we'll have our main focus on.

It was a standard sized classroom. Not too vast like how imagination makes it or too diminutive where it looks like the prestigious school isn't so prestigious. Even if it is a high statured school, it doesn't mean that all the students are angels. There is Inuzuka Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba was just your ordinary rebel. He is intelligent but his behavior is sometimes a problem though it isn't good enough or dreadful enough to get him put out or bring the school's reputation down. Nara Shikamaru. The student who sleeps all day and is dreadfully lazy. When teachers ask why he doesn't do homework or his test, he simply replies "Too troublesome" which can be translated into "I'm too lazy to pick up my pencil". Akimichi Chouji. The student who was always picked on for being fat. He is nicknamed Akimunchi due to the joking habit that Naruto has about Chouji's eating tendency. You would often find Chouji with Shikamaru. Last, but not least, Uzumaki Naruto, the king of pranks. The loud, uncivilized, determined, stubborn, blonde who was quickly angered and the dead last of the class. No one disagreed about Naruto being the dead last. No one cared if he was hiding his talent either. If he didn't compare to the most appreciated student, he was a nobody. But Naruto being Naruto, he didn't compare to any of the students so no one wanted to hang with him. He doesn't try to be their friend either. Not after that "Incident". He didn't like talking about his past and he doubted he was going to make it a discussion.

"Ohayo" a pink haired girl said. That girl was Haruno Sakura. She is a bookworm to the bone when it came to work. She has an anime personality. One minute, she's happy and everything is all good, but when she's in a foul mood, she sends you flying with a right hook which Naruto always had to take when he pissed her off.

She took a step on the podium only to peer at her classmates and take the roll."Ohayo" her classmates replied back. Sakura would open the somewhat small and thin booklet that is usually used for attendance. She would call out names in alphabetical order to make sure that none of her classmates were late or missing. She was hoping Naruto wouldn't be there so he wouldn't pass the exam they were going to take soon. Not like he had s decent chance of passing anyway. "Uchiha Sasuke", she called peering up to look at her longtime crush. It made most guys sick that all the girls wanted Sasuke. Even grown women would pretend to drop something to Sasuke their panties but to no avail, the lone Uchiha wouldn't even spare a glance at them. "Here" he would answer void of any emotion not even paying attention. He was just sitting there brooding, staring out of the window. Sakura would just sigh and call out the next name on the list."Uzumaki Naruto". No answer. A sickening sweet itched at Sakura's mouth. She was enjoying the blonde's absence.

Uzumaki Naruto was a dead man. A very dead man indeed. How could he have known that was the man's wife? She looked so elderly. The married couple was on a leisurely stroll when Naruto almost ran into them. Naruto wasn't rushing or anything. It's just that, he was trying to predict who would win out of him and Chouji in an eating contest bumping into the man on accident. He apologized and got a good look at the couple's face. He then asked," Keeping your mother in shape before she stops, drops, and rolls without a fire?" The couple was obviously offended, given their facial expression. The younger was obviously confused thinking he asked an innocent question. The seemingly elderly lady asked no questions. She reached in her purse and pulled out some black gadget. It closely resembled a "Y" but it a metal point on each side. By the click of a button, blue electricity sparked between the metals points. The husband just stepped aside with evil smile sketched on his face. Even Naruto wasn't dumb enough to not know what to do next next."Run!" And like that, Uzumaki Naruto was gone.


End file.
